May they live happily even after their mistakes ?
by Lydie26
Summary: Klaroline. AU. All human. What happens when Caroline and Klaus meet 3 years after her departure without a goodbye ? Will they can overcome their mistakes ?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hello everyone ! This is my first fanfiction so I am a little stress.**

**I am french so if there are any mistake of vocabulary or grammar, I am sorry in advance !**

**I hope you enjoy my story. Thank you if you Fav/Follow or Review ! **

**Bisous Lydie. **

**Chapter 1**

_** Caroline's POV.**_

Outside, leaves fall and take off thanks to wind. It's autumn, time to put coats and scarves and get the mushroom with family.

Normally this is my favorite season but, not anymore, not since three years. Three years is a long time without my family, my friends, Rebekah, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie. It's a really long time without see a really autumn with beautiful colors red orange.

"Mummy ?" a small voice asked, coming from behind.

I put myself out of my thoughts and smiled as my daughter walked in her direction, still half asleep. Mia, was holding her teddy in her hand and dragging her yellow blanket in the other hand while rubbing her eyes.

"Hey my baby, How did you sleep ?" I got up, and meet her in the middle of the room and I carry her in my arms to put her in a chair.

"Good." She said with a yawn.

"Are you ready for breakfast ?" I ask my daughter.

"Yes mom, thank you." Mia respond. I prepare to her, her favorite breakfast, eggs and bacon. We eat in silence and I tidy the table.

"Come on, we will dress sweetheart!" I said to Mia who look at me with sleepy eyes.

"Ok mommy but it's me who pick the dress for today !" Mia said to me with her blue eyes full of excitement.

"Sure my princess ! Auntie Abbye will be here in fifteen minutes !" I said to Mia who run to her room. Abbye is a friend of mine. She works with me at my office of wedding planners. She helped me a lot when I came to San Francisco after my hasty departure. She is incredible with Mia, her son Gabriel is in the same nursery as Mia.

"Yes, I love when she comes in the morning to drop me off at the school!" Mia said during she while she brushes her beautiful blonde hair who reminds me to her father.

A quarter of an hour later, I hear the door bell, I run to the door with a smile on my face. " Hey Abbye ! How are you ? Come inside ! Hey little boy !" Gabriel giggle with a smile.

"Hey Care, I'm good and you ? Where is the beautiful Mia ?" Ask me Abbye.

"She is in her room, she is ready to go now!" I respond to her with nod.

"Mia baby, come on. Gaby is here !" I call my daughter, directing me to her room. I find her in her sitting in her bed painting in her book. She has a soul of an artist like her dad.

"Honey, come Gaby is here, you can draw and paint in school. Mom has to go to work." I explain to my daughter.

"Alright Mom, come on in kindergarten !". Mia said taking my hand in the process. Gaby and Abby waiting for us.

"Mia, you go with Abbye and I'll pick you up after school, Ok honey ?" I look my baby girl with loving eyes.

"Ok mom, have a good day, I love you." She said looking right in my eyes.

"I love you so much baby girl, have a good day too" I said with tears in my eyes. Abbye look at me and understand. She looks a lot of Klaus with her big blue eyes, her blonde hair, her character.

Klaus... Klaus, I tried to forget about him because it hurts so much, I would be in his arms now, him whispers his love for me over and over again in my ear while his arm around my waist is tightening for me to be even closer to him. I miss him, badly miss him. His scent. His voice when he told me 'I love you', his way to waked me up with kisses on my neck, his way to make me blush and I knew he loves it.

He is always one on the first things that crossed my mind each morning and one of the last I saw as I drifted to sleep each night, secondly only to Mia. It was excruciatingly frustrated that even after three years of no communication of any sort, he still had this much power over me.

"Go ahead my heart, I come get to you at 2pm" I said to my daughter with a grin. "And be good with Abbye".

"Of course mom, I love you." Said to me my little girl.

My baby is gone with her friend, I have to go to work for a good day. There is a new bride who come at my office in 9:30AM. I am lucky, I do a job I love, I have my little girl who is in healthy. I met a lot of people and I have a little social life. But, almost never a lover because my heart by Klaus. However, I tired several times but without success. In fact it suits me, I can take care of my little girl.

I'm in my office, it's 9:20. I have a cup of coffee put on my desk next to my computer, and a picture of me and Mia during Christmas with Santa Claus and a pen in my right hand to check my agenda of the week. I stare at my picture, Lily my assistant, knock at the door:

"Hey Care, your appointment is here." Lily said with a smile.

"Thank you Lily, you can bring them here." I said with a nod.

I look though the pane glass and I see a beautiful woman with long brown hair to the middle of the back and brown eyes who shining with excitement. I get up with a smile.

"Hello, I'm Caroline, your wedding planner for the best day of your life!" I said with glee.

"Hi. I'm Hayley and this is Nik my future husband" Hayley said smiling.

"Wait for me, love!" Klaus said to his future wife.

I know that voice, I know her to well. It's not possible, Klaus can't be here, in my office with her wife to be. It's a dream, I will wake up by my alarm. I will wake up, please my God, please it's not true. Mia's father can't be here with another woman, not me ? He called her "love", no ? It's me and only me! It hurts, really hurt. The love of my life is getting married with another woman... I try to hold back my tears. He can't see them, he can't see that situation affect me as much.

I close mes eyes for a few seconds, when I open them I see Klaus staring at me with surprise, hurt, pain, anger in his eyes. "Caroline ?" He asked me slowly, not believing that I am really here. My name out of his mouth causing me a shiver through the body.

_** Klaus's POV.**_

I wake up like every morning thinking of Caroline but I know I should not but it's stronger than me. Her departure was so quick, without explication, not a proper goodbye. Not a letter. Nothing. Nothing for me to pass our story, our life, our love.

It's been three years, three years without seeing her beautiful face, without touching her, without listening to her laugh. I am lost in my thoughts when I feel hands removed on my bare skin.

"Morning Handsome..." Said my future wife Hayley. I feel guilty to thinking of Caroline while I managed to create a good life without her and mostly thanks to Hayley. I meet her there is 1 year. She makes me happy and thanks to her I almost forget about Caroline. Almost.

"Morning" I said turning me to her, so I can kiss her neck softly.

"Humm Klaus, We don't have time for it! Our appointment with the wedding planner is in 9:30" Hayley moan softly because of my kisses.

"Yeah but we have an hour, it's a long time. We can do a lot of activities..." I bit and suck on her neck with a bit force.

"No Klaus it's already 8:30 and we have to get my book on marriage at Rebekah's before going to see the wedding planner." "Get up now!" Hayley said to me with a mischievous smile.

"No love, five minutes more please..." I said with a pleased look.

"Get out of this room Klaus... Please!" Hayley said, moving to the bathroom.

"Ok love but I don't want to spend all day in that office!" I said with conviction.

"Yeah, sure. I just want to know this wedding planner to be sure to take her as ours!" Hayley said with a smile and her eyes fills with loving.

Hayley and I are just in front of the office "A marriage, a better life". I think it a beautiful metaphor about life and love and hope. We come inside the office. We are greeted by a pretty young woman named Lily.

"Hello, I'm Lily. Miss Forbes will receive in a few minutes." Lily said with a smile.

Forbes... Forbes. It can't be possible, it's not Caroline, my Caroline. She is not here. I don't know where is she but I am sure that she is not here. I know that Caroline dreamed about be a wedding planner. She is talking to me about that all the time before leaving without a word.

I barely heard Lily tell us that we can come into the office.

"Wait for me, love!" I said to Hayley with consternation.

I come in the office and I see what I did not see, could not see.

Caroline. My Caroline.

She is here, really here, in front of me. More beautiful than ever. She is in a black and white dress, mid thigh. Her long legs terminating in black high hell. Her face more beautiful than I remember. Her blue eyes staring at me, fills with tears... I know that I have tears in my eyes too. I hold back them, she can't see them, she can't know that I loved her so much that seeing her again hurting me as much.

I just want to hold her in my arms and feel loving by the love of my life. I lock my eyes with hers, I take a deep breath, "Caroline?" I said, my voice like a whisper barely audible, full of emotion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_** Caroline.**_

I hasn't except that. Klaus. Mia's father is in front of me with pain and hurt in his eyes. It was me who caused this trouble to the love of my life. Now, that Klaus is here in front of me that I understand how much I miss him. He is handsome, more handsome than I even remember. I clear my throat and say:

"Hello to you both! I I have to make a call, excuse me a minute."

I run out of the room as fast as I could. Abbye arrive in the street in front of the office and come to me. I can't do that. I can't see the love of my life getting married to another woman who is not me.

A single tear roll down my cheek as she explain to Abbye that she needs to take her case and she return home.

"Are you ok ?" Ask Abbye with concern.

" Kl...Klaus's here with a woman... Mia's father...Can you take care of it ?" I said with tears in my eyes and my voice broken

"Of course Honey. Come home. I would go for Mia and I will bring her to home. I take care of everything." Abbye said with kindness and compassion.

"Thank you for everything Abbye. It means a lot to me. But I will bring Mia at home now. I call you later or something." I said with emotion.

I come back home with Mia asleep in my arms. I put her in her bed and kissed her forehead several times and I whisper her my love.

I am in my couch curl up with a blanket. I type Katherine's number and I expect she picks her phone. She picks her phone at the second ring.

"Hey Care, How are you Honey ? And my little niece ?" She questioning me.

"Kat..." I said crying.

"Honey, What's wrong ?" She ask with concern.

"Klaus is here, in San Francisco with a woman..." I said between sob.

"Wait ? Klaus ? Who Klaus ? I don't understand Care..." Kat explain to me. I can see her squint to understand what I had just tell her.

"Klaus, my Klaus... He was here with a woman, in my office." I said, tears roll down my cheeks.

"No Care, it's not possible. He is in London with Rebekah in their mother's home, Esther is over there too, Elijah and I come over there on Friday night." Kat said with conviction.

"He is here with a woman Katherine, Hayley it seems to me. I can't do this Kat, why is he here ? He lives in New York, no ?" I said with pain in my chest.

"Care, calm down. You can do this, you are a fighter ! I know you and I know that you can do this. You can overcome this ordeal. You are strong and you have Mia. You are more strong for her, for her happiness."

"I'm not sure I can Kat. I will take a vacation, I will go to Santa Barbara with Mia during one week. I can't see him again Kat. It hurts so much. You should have seen his eyes, full of pain, hurt, anger. He hates me for what I did to him. I broke him just as much as I broke myself to leaving him without a goodbye. He called her "Love". His love it's me , I thought it was me. I thought he was my true love and me his but I was wrong. He has move on and it's good for him. I should move on too, can I ? Why I told you that ? I am crazy. God, Why it hurts so much ?" I said between sob and tears roll down in my cheeks. I wipe them but they continue to roll down silently.

"Care slow down OK ? He don't hates you, he is hurt, really hurt and he failed to go over your departure. I think that he is not hand over you, your story, your love. He tried to move on and it seems to move on, you should too. Take a vacation, take Mia with you and think about all of it. But mainly has more to what you want, to what you need, what matters to you and Mia. Stand back and think about what you want for you and for your little girl. I trust you, you will make the right decision. You have my house keys. As soon as you know when you leave, you tell me and I'll meet you there. OK Honey ?" Kat tell me calmly

"OK Kat, thank you so much for what you do for me. It means a lot to me. I will send to you a text when I know when we go with Mia at St Barbara. Thank you again. I'll go make some tea and we skype soon as the little one is awake from her nap. Bye, Love you." I said to Kat with emotion.

With a hot cup of tea on the coffee table, I sit on the couch immersed in my thoughts.

_I am in the balcony of a hotel room, the view is breathtaking. The ocean out of sign, the waves caressing the sand with each waves. The sun reflects on the water. I am lost in the contemplation of this beautiful landscape when a pair of strong arms surrounded my waistline from behind. I relax in Klaus's arms, my head back in Klaus's shoulder._

"_It is beautiful Klaus. Thank you." I thank him looking at the horizon._

"_You are beautiful!" He said placing kisses in my hair._

_I turn around, so I looking in his eyes. "You don't have to do is, it had to cost you a fortune." I say stroking his hair in my fingers._

"_I wanted to, for you, for your birthday." He said looking at me deeply. I lean my heard to kiss him. I moan softly when his tongue slipping in her mouth. I notice his smile into the kiss._

"_Come on love, get ready, we go outside in twenties minutes, wear something casual." Klaus said with a big smile on his face._

_I am ready twenties minutes later. I wear a simple jean short with a with shirt, I have my sunglasses in my left hand. I'm wait Klaus watching the sunset. The bathroom door open and I look at Klaus standing in front of me smiling at me. He is wearing a jean and a dark blue shirt with a jacket black. He is handsome._

"_You're stunning love." Klaus said, with desire in his eyes._

"_You're not so bad yourself!" I said playfully._

"_You ready sweetheart ?" He ask me. I nod my head. I take his hand and we leave the room. _

_The diner was magnificent. Klaus organized a picnic facing the sea with candle everywhere. This was beautiful._

"_This is beautiful Klaus." I said with tears in my eyes. Nobody has ever done anything as romantic, beautiful for me. I give him a big hug, his arms around my waist to keep me closer to him. I kiss him slowly on his lips, he moved one hand in my hair to depend the kiss. I moan softly when his tongue slip into my mouth. I unfortunately have to break the kiss as we have in desperate need of oxygen. We both have goofy smile in our face when we separate our lips. _

_The diner was excellent. Klaus thought at all. He was a true gentleman. He takes my hand for me to sit. He serves me wine. He complimented me during diner. Our diner was fantastic. Now, we were in the arms of each other. Klaus held me tight against him. We looked the sunset in silence until I spoke._

"_Thank you for all of it Klaus. Everything is so surreal. Everything is beautiful. You are handsome. Thank you again." I say turning me to place a kiss in his cheek. He smile and looking at me with loving eyes._

"_It's not as beautiful as you, love. I am happy you like it. I have other plan for you, sweetheart. Come back to the room!" He said to me with a smile. _

_We are in the room, there are candles here too. I am happy, really happy. Klaus make me happy. Every time I see, I have butterflies in my stomach... I look at the door when I see Klaus enter the room with champagne in his right hand. I smile at the sight of him standing here with me. I am normal, I have nothing special. I am not beautiful. I am always the second choice of everyone. I am never good enough for everyone. _

"_Hey, what are you thinking?" Klaus ask me taking me in his arms._

"_I think that I'm very lucky to have you in my life." I said looking at him intensely._

"_My the one lucky here, to have you in my arms. You're are strong, you're beautiful, you're full of light. You are my light." He said to me. A single tear doll down my cheek, his words are so beautiful._

_He use his thumb to wipe my tear, "Don't cry, love I don't want you to cry" He said and kiss my cheek. _

_I kiss him, my tongue snake its way into his mouth immediately. He moan into my mouth at the force of it all. The light grip of my back turn harder and more forceful so he can pull me closer to him. It feels like he never wants to let me go._

_I begin to remove his jacket, his shirt above his head, I begin to kiss his neck, his collarbone. I pull me away a little so, he can rip my shirt. He looks at me for my permission. I nod a little. He kiss me chastely on the lips. He kiss, suck my neck, my collarbone, I moan softly. I heard him growled when he looks at me, my black lace bra. I blush._

"_Klaus..." I pant. _

_I feel his smile in my neck. He suck me a little harder to leave me a hickey. He marks me as his. He descends slowly down while detaching my bra. He kiss my breast gently until they become hard thanks to for the attention he gives them. I pant once more when I feel his lips just above my jean, Klaus unbuttoned my jean very slowly for me, he is so gentle with me. My jean fall on my feet and Klaus puts in on the ground. He takes me in his arms and I wrap my legs around his waist. He lie me on the bed. I stare at him with desire, need, and love in my eyes, I kiss me with everything I have, he returned the kiss with need as much as I have. I smile into the kiss. _

"_Why are you staring at me ?" I said blushing removing his shirt in order to fondle his naked chest._

"_Because you're so beautiful" He whispers smiling. I run my finger against his chest, I smile when I feel that his muscles tend under my touch. _

"_Are you sure about that ? You don't have to." Klaus said with vulnerability in his eyes._

"_I am sure." I say with trust. I am ready thanks to Klaus, this incredible man. _

_So he starts kissing me again while his fingers brush my lace pantie, I moan loudly, my eyes shut and my head falls on the pillow. He comes down my pantie. Now, I am 100% exposed to Klaus. He growls when he see that I am already wet for him. He brush again slowly his fingers against my core, I moan more loudly if it was possible. He slips one finger in my wet core, he touch my clit only one second. I let out a frustrated sign._

"_Klaus..." I say frustrated and pleaded. I cry out when two others fingers slip inside me. The desire pulls in my veins even more. My back arch of the bed. I feel him smirk, I thought that he would give me what I wanted but I was wrong. I kiss him deeply wanted to get some friction with him. He kiss my neck so I can breath gasping. He places kisses along my tights, the inner of my tights, I become breathless due to the anticipation of what will happen in a few moments. He plunges his tongue in my core and rubs in a circle motion on my clit fast and harder. The desire becomes too much to be able to retain._

"_Kl...Klaus I'm going to come... I need you Now!" I say with need running in my body. _

"_Come for me my love" He said with need in his voice._

"_No I want you to be with you when I -" I can't finish my sentence, Klaus plunges his tongue deeper in me. _

"_I will make you come several time, come love. Let it go..." He said while his fingers and tongue keep going their magic. He flicks and sucks hard my clit._

"_NIIIIIIIIK..." I literally scream at the top of my lungs as I come unbelievably hard. My whole body shaking drastically, my head is spinning. Klaus keep thrusting his fingers until I have fully ride out my orgasm, I pant heavily. I wrap my arms around his neck and pulls him closer to me._

"_You're ready love ? He ask me, his eyes dark with lust, need and love._

_I kiss him fully as a respond. He positions himself at my entrance and penetrates me very slowly. He wait a few seconds for me to adjust at his size. We groan at the feeling of fullness, it is if we were made for each other, like two puzzle pieces that interlock perfectly. _

_I let a long moan. Klaus begin to move slowly, very slowly, I run my finger on his back, I kiss him deeply. Klaus start speeding up his penetrations going harder and faster at my every area. Now, I have my hands in his shoulder for support, while Klaus keep telling me sweet words in my ear. I feels my desire building, my muscles tense, Klaus notice this too. I keep moan, loudly and loudly with every thrust, Klaus flicks my clit with his right hand while he kiss my neck._

" _Come on Caroline, I feel it, you need to come, just let it go!" He said huskily._

_With his words, I am sent soaring. My orgasm wash over me, I scream at the top of my lungs. My body trembling, but Klaus don't stop until I get off of my high. When I am done, he pulls out of me slowly. He wrap his arms around my back , holding me tightly to him, leaving light kisses in my bare shoulder._

"_I love you, Nik." I say to Klaus looking at him sleepy but with eyes full of love and vulnerability_

"_I love you too, My love" Klaus said to me, looking deeply in my eyes. _

"_Sleep now love, you're exhausted." He said kissing me on my chest._

I wake up with tears roll down on my cheeks continually. I wiped them but they continued to fall. I dreamed of Klaus, the man in my dream is not the same Klaus at my office. His eyes in my dream are so full of love, admiration, the man of just moment ago is nothing like is, his eyes are cold, distant. I've never seen him like this, he never looks at me with much trouble in his eyes. It hurts. He hates me. He is right to hate me. I hurt him, really really hard. I broke his heart. I broke him.

I broke the heart of the love of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone ! **

**This is a new chapter, it's a short chapter and I'm sorry for that. I think that I will publish another chapter for Christmas or for the New Year. **

**I wanted to think all of you for all the favorite, follow, review. It makes me very happy, I am delighted that you like what I write. **

**Sorry, if there are any mistakes, English is not my first language so...**

**I dedicate this chapter to my twin sister. Happy Birthday to you my sister. I am so proud of you for all that you realize in life, for your story. I love you so much.**

**I hope you will like it ! Thank you again ! **

**Je vous embrasse, Lydie.**

**Chapter 3.**

**_Klaus POV'S._**

Caroline. My love.

She is here. In San Francisco. And She run away from me.

Again.

What is she doing here anyway ? The last time I saw her was three years ago in New York in our apartment. Why is she here ? I don't know but I will discover. San Francisco is far from New York. She crossed the country to be away from me, to not see to me. Why ? My thoughts are shortened by the opening of the door.

A woman enter in the room with a smile on her face. " Hum, Good Morning, I am Abbye the co-worker of Caroline. She did not feel well, she returned home." Abbye said looking at me to make myself pass on a message. What message ? What does she say to me ? She knows me ?

"Hmm, hello, I'm Hayley and this is Klaus." Hayley said with a smile holds out her hand. Abbye takes her hand kindly. She holds out her hand for me, I take her with a nod.

"So, how are you ? Have you chosen the date ?" Abbye questioning Hayley with a small smile.

"Yeah, I want to get married in early on September." Hayley said with sparkles in her eyes.

"OK, It's in nine months, so It's great!"

I keep thinking of Caroline who does not want to see me. What is that I did to her ? So she can't even be in the same room as me ? And why she had tears in her eyes ? She is the one who left me three years ago, didn't she ? Why she had hurt in her eyes when she realized that I went to get married, I had move on. I hear far Hayley and Abbye continue to talk about wedding. Why I thought about Caroline ? I am with Hayley now. I love her, she is nice, beautiful, her brown eyes full with sparkles when she looks at me.

I am in love with her ? No. I can't, I was in love once in my life and she broke my heart but I know she was/is the love of my life.

Caroline.

I remember the way, her skin was always so responsive to mine. I remember the way my heart race when I saw her and I heard her voice. The way she touched me, always so gently with a sweetness who characterize her. The way her skin burn my skin when she touches mine. The way her eyes were full of glitter when she was happy. I remember everything about her, the smallest detail about her. These details haunt me every day since the day she left. I thought to have forgotten them but they are resurfaced the

moment I laid my eyes on her beautiful face.

Hayley touch my hand lightly and squeeze her and look at me with a worried expression paint all over her face. "Are you Ok Nik ?"

"Yeah I am fine." I respond with a smile hoping she does not notice my mood change.

"Ok, come on, we have finished."

"Hmm Ok, I have something to ask Abbye" I say looking at Abbye.

"I wait for you outside, then." She said to me with suspicious expression on her face.

"So, it is an impression or you know ?" I ask with questioning look.

"Hum yes, I know who you are. You are Klaus... The Klaus of Caroline don't you ?" Abbye say to me with reprimand look.

"I don't know what do you meant ? Where is she ? Why she was run away ?" I demand hurt by her gesture.

"You are her Klaus, or Nik as she used to call you." Abbye said with sorrow in her eyes.

"How do you know me ? I want to see her, Please, help me." I demand with hope in my eyes.

She takes a paper and wrote something on it. She hands me the paper. "Please, don't do me regret me afterward." She said with a small smile.

"Thank you so much for this, I have to go." I say running towards the exit. I slip the address in my pocket

Hayley is outside, read something in her phone. "Hey, are you ready to leave ?" I ask

"I am the one who should ask this issue do not you think ?" She said to me with curious eyes. I feel the tension that emanate from her.

"No, why ? I thought that I knew her but it was a mistake." I say calmly.

"You are talking about what ?"

"Nothing important, don't worry." I say kissing her cheek to reduce some of the tension.

It's two AM and I couldn't sleep, I couldn't stop thinking about Caroline, about she run away. I am replaying this moment in my head again and again. I look at Hayley who is sleeping next to me with her head remain on my bare chest. She breathes slowly with a smile on her face. I get up slowly trying to not wake up her, she stirs a little but doesn't wake up. I get dressed rapidly with a gray Henley with a black jean. I can not take it, I have to go see Caroline.

I am just before Caroline's house. My hand are sweaty, my heart pounding, I hear in my ears. If she doesn't want to see me ? If she has move on, like me ? This though makes me nauseous. Another man made her laugh, touch her in the most intimate way, touch her skin. Another man can not touch her as I did. Nobody knew her body as I know, nobody know how to make her pant, scream, beg for more. I miss her, her body, the way she scream my name when I make her came.

I knock at the door slowly but nobody come to open the door. I stay in her front door a few moment, the disappointment is immense. She is not here, where is she ? Maybe, Abbye gives me the wrong address ? Is she out in nightclub ? I do not think so. We are Wednesday and she needs a lot of sleep, at last she needed a lot of sleep. Maybe it's not the case anymore.

**I know that it happens nothing important but I have to do this for the next chapters. **

**Next chapter few people arrive...! **

**Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone ! **

**How are you ? I hope you enjoy your holidays ! **

**So here it is the next chapter like I said in the precious chapter. **

**So sorry about my mistakes, English is no my first language but I try to improve myself.**

**Thank you so much for all the follow, favorite, review. I'm so happy you like my story.**

**I hope you like this chapter. **

**Happy new year to all of you **

**Lots of love, Lydie. **

**Cha****pter**** 4.**

_**Caroline POV'S.**_

I am in Katherine's house in Santa Barbara. Mia and I got there around midnight. I am in my room, she is huge as the rest of the house. She is in the hues of with, beige. There is a huge king bed with a white ornament. There is a big TV, with a adjoining bathroom. The bathroom includes a shower and a bath with twin vanities and larges mirrors. I get up and I'll see Mia. She sleeps on her stomach in her bedroom. I make pancakes for both of us and a bit more in case Katherine decides to come early. I can see the pool in the kitchen, it is bathed in sunlight with sun drenched on the sides.

I hear my phone ringing, I look at the screen and I see Abbye. Why she calls me early in the morning ? It's not in her habits. It's weird. I pick up the phone "Hello ?" I say.

"Hi Care. Sorry to bother you at this hour but I need to tell you something." She said with uninsured voice.

"Hmm, Ok what is it ?" I ask anxious.

"I give your address to Klaus." She said with a small voice.

"You What ?" I said louder. I don't believe this. She gives my address to Klaus, Mia's father. She is crazy. I don't even know if I want him in my life, in Mia's life. She had no right to do that. It is not this place. She is supposed to be my friend. Why did she do that ? I don't understand, I can't understand. It calls into question the whole balance that I had managed to build over the years with Mia and without him. I didn't want to see him again, he can't see Mia. It's not safe for her. I can't risk her safety.

"Why did you do that ?" I ask her screaming.

"I did this for you, for Mia. She needs to know who is her father." She said slowly.

"You don't know anything about him, you don't know anything. I tell you who he was for you to look after his wedding, nothing more. You are not right to do that. You're crazy, you don't know what does it mean for me now. I am obliged to leave now. Thanks to you." I say with tears in my eyes and on my cheeks.

"I... I didn't know all of this, you never told me. You never explain to me why you are in San Francisco, why you are not with anyone in three years. You didn't tell me anything. How I could have imagined that ?" Abbye said to me angry.

"I was not going to tell you that my daughter will never see her father over café, right ?"

I said with guilty in my voice and tears always roll down my cheeks.

"I didn't know. I don't know what to say. I am sorry, really sorry Care. What can I do for you ?" Abbye said the sadness in her voice.

"Don't do anything Abbye. I can take care of this. I can not thank you. Kiss Gabe for me and Mia. Bye." I say and I hung up the phone.

I hear knocks on the door and I will open the door and I let a sign of happiness between my tears to see my friend Katherine standing in the front door with her baggage at her feet and sunglasses in her eyes. I wipe my tears rapidly. Katherine's smile is quickly replaced by a worried expression when she notices my tears. She wraps me in a big hug while stroking my back to give me a little comfort.

"I am happy that you are here with me" I say between sobs.

"Everything will be okay, Care, I am here for you." Kat said with emotion in her eyes.

**_Katherine POV'S._**

We sit on the couch with a cup of tea in our hands.

"How are you Honey ? Apart the fact that Klaus saw you I mean." I say trying to make her laugh.

"Initially I thought it was a hallucination but no he was really here in front of me with a woman. Klaus was here in my office. What I could do ? He had so much pain in his eyes, his eyes was so cold, so distant. Why he was there ? In San Francisco ? He lives in New York, right ? Caroline said to me with pain in her eyes.

"I don't know why he was here Care, you are recognized in the world of the wedding. Your reputation is growing with every wedding that you organize. Maybe Hayley has heard about your talent. Yeah, they live in New York in their apartment. I'm sorry that you had to face Klaus. But maybe, it is a sign ? What do you think ? I always tell you that Klaus had a right to know about your daughter. She is his daughter too, you understand ?"

"I know that, I knew I would regret to get away without telling that I was pregnant but I couldn't do it, you know why. He had to finish his school of commerce and management, and I had to let him go. I couldn't risk Mia's life." Caroline said with again tears rolls down her cheeks.

"Care, Sweetie, I know what his father did to you, you had no choice. I know that. But, now Klaus saw you, he didn't understand why you left without saying a word, without saying goodbye to him and without explaining why and how. He was broken but that you know it. He is destroyed as much as you are. I see it in your eyes Care, you lost your light, your fire. You miss him and you miss our friends. They miss you too, Elena, Bonnie, Stefan, Damon, Rebekah looking for you everywhere. Every free moment is dedicated to fetch you. I don't tell y-" My phone ringing in the coffee breaking my monologue. I look at my phone. Elena.

"Hey Elena, how are you ?" I say watching Caroline and stroking her arm slowly.

"Klaus found Care. She is in San Francisco." She said to me in tears. I look at Caroline, she said me to tell Elena that she is with me.

"I know, she is with me." I say calmly.

"She WHAT ?" She ask me louder.

"She is in Santa Barbara with me. Come here with Bonnie and Stefan. Don't tell anyone except for Bonnie and Stefan. Klaus should not know. Take the next plane, you will be here in five hours, see you then." I say slowly and hung up the phone. I take Caroline in my arms. "I'm so sorry for all of this Care, you didn't deserve this. Everything will be Ok, you will see." I say again and again.

After a few moment, Caroline look at with red and puffy eyes " You're right, I destroy him. I see it in his eyes who looked at me with love, admiration, pride when we . Yesterday, he looked at me with cold, hurt, distant eyes, I didn't recognize the man I loved so much. It was like I was nothing to him, that we didn't have share anything. He is not the same and it's because of me." A single tear roll down her cheek.

_** Caroline POV'S.**_

I wipe the tear. I hear Mia cried in her room. I run to her room. I sit in her bed, "Hey my baby girl, how did you sleep ?" I ask my daughter taking her in my arms and rubbing her back to do pass her tears. I kiss her forehead repeatedly "Mommy loves you so much my baby".

"I have a bad dream mommy." She said rubbing her beautiful eyes.

"It's over now sweetie. Mommy is right here, don't worry. I said with a smile. "Sweetie, there is someone for you in the living room." With that, she jumps off my legs and run in the living room as fast as her little legs could carry her. I follow her I smile when I hear her cry out when she jumps in Katherine's arms.

"Hello baby girl, I miss you so much, how are you ?" Katherine ask her cuddling her.

"I'm good, I love you Auntie Kat." Mia said to her Aunt with a smile.

"I love you too baby girl, come on will take your breakfast. Mommy makes pancakes for you."

"Thank you mommy, I love you." Mia said with excitement in her eyes.

I am next to Katherine in front of the fire, Mia cuddle with Katherine during they watch a cartoon. I hold Mia's hand and rubbing her back slowly. I am lost in my thoughts when I hear the doorbell. I get up from the couch, and I go towards the door, I know who is on the other side of the door. This is my friends. My best friends. I don't see them in three years. It's a long time when we have the habit to see each other everyday, spend all their time together, grow up together.

I take a few deep breath and I open the door slowly. I see my three best friends in front of me with wide eyes. "I miss you so much guys..." I say with tears in my eyes. I step towards them and I hug them with all the strength I have in my body. I tighten around them and my tears begin to fall. I close my eyes enjoying the moment.

"Mommy who are they ?" Mia ask me, hiding behind Katherine's legs.

"Baby this is my friends, Bonnie, Elena and Stefan." I say taking my baby girl in my arms.

"Who is she ? " Bonnie ask me with curious eyes.

"She is Mia, my daughter." I say proudly, kissing her head and I whisper in her ear that she is my greatest gift of life.

**Thank you again for all the support, sorry for any mistakes in this chapter.**

**What do you think ? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Everyone ! How are you ? **

**Here it is the next chapter, I hope you will enjoy it. **

**I wanted to thank all of you for reading, favorite, follow and review my story. You are amazing ! Thank you !**

**Happy New Year, I hope 2015 will allow you to make your dreams come true ! **

**Enjoy ! **

**Lydie.**

**Chapter 5.**

_** Caroline POV'S.**_

Bonnie, Stefan and Elena looks at me stunned then looks at Mia with a smile. I suggest them to settle in the living room while I take Mia in the kitchen to make her her snack. She chooses a banana with a hot cocoa. I take a few deep breaths before go back to my friends. They are all siting in the couch, Bonnie whisper something in Elena's ear. Stefan is leaned back flipping a magazine that has been lying on the coffee table.

I take a seat in the armchair next to Katherine, Mia sits on my tights with her head laid on my chest. I run my hand to her beautiful long blonde hair. My friends stare at me not knowing what to say. I don't know where to start.

"She is amazing." Stefan says putting an arm around Elena's waist.

Bonnie and Elena agree immediately.

"I know, I am lucky." I say proud of my daughter.

"What's your name ?" Elena ask me without looking at me but her eyes fixed on Mia.

"Mia."

"It's beautiful." Elena says with a smile.

"Why didn't you call ? Why Katherine was aware and not us ? Where have you been ?" Elena says to me with hurt in her eyes.

"She is Klaus's, isn't she ?" Bonnie says not taking her eyes off Caroline's blue eyes.

I nod slowly.

"Oh my God! You have Klaus's baby. This is why you're gone as quickly three years ago ?" Bonnie says with her mouth hanging open.

"Yes and No. I was forced to leave. I didn't have a choice. I had to protect my baby. I am sorry for hurting you, all of you. I thought of the well being of my child. It's the most important thing at that time. I hope you can forgive me, one day." I say with a lump in my throat.

"Who have forced you to disappear ?" Bonnie say suspecting someone.

"Mikeal." I say with a single tear falls down on my cheek.

"You should have call us. We could have been help you with the baby. You didn't have to run away from you Care. You didn't have to run away from Klaus."

"I had to do that. It broke my heart to leave Klaus. The harder I knew that my baby will never know who is his wonderful father. I should not get in touch to him, none of you. Mikeal was very clear about that. I didn't know what to do. He threatened Klaus and our baby. Our daughter is his spitting image, she does a lot of things exactly like him. She has an artist's soul." I say with my eyes shining.

I put Mia in her bed, I place myself next to her to read her a story. She chooses Cinderella, she loves this story. I begin to read the story, I see her little eyes closed slowly. I get up softly to not wake up her. I kiss her forehead and I murmur to her my love. I switch off the light, and I close her door.

Bonnie, Elena and Katherine are in the kitchen cooking some cookie, talking and laughing. Stefan takes advantage of the terrace. I open the glass, Stefan turns his head and looks at me.

"Hey Stef."

"Come here Care." Stefan says opening his arms to give me a hug.

I cuddle him back. "I know that I hurt you and I'm sorry for this, I'm sorry for everything what I did to you."

"I don't blame you Care. I know it was no simple for you either. You were all alone and I wasn't there to help you. I'm sorry that I wasn't here for you."

"It's not your fault Stef, you didn't know anything. I do not want you to feel responsible for this. It was my choice and I assume the consequences even if I had to give up of Klaus. The love of my life, Mia's father. I'm lucky to have Mia. If it were to do again, I would do it again just for her." I say

"You are so strong Caroline. Look at you, you have a beautiful daughter, you are always so beautiful. I'm so proud of you. You have grown so much during these three years." Stefan said looking at me. I cry again because Stefan always knows what to say to cheer me up, I really miss him. He really knows me. He wipes my tears with his thumbs and takes me again in his arms and tighten the hug to show him what I can not express in words.

We remain in the arms of each other until the door rings. I tense a moment before Stefan squeeze my arm lightly. Katherine go open the door. I see her wait a little before open the door. She open the door but I can't see who he is. She allows our guest to come inside. I see a tall man with black brown hair and brown eyes. Elijah. Elijah is here. Klaus's brother. Why he is here ? What am I doing to tell him ? He must not sees Mia.

_**Katherine POV'S.**_

The door rings, it's weird. It's eleven PM. Nobody know that I'm here. I take a deep breaths before opening the door.

Elijah.

He can't be here. Why he is here ? How he knows that I'm here ? What is he doing here ? What am I doing to tell him ? He must not see Caroline, or Mia. What I am going to do ? Place your most beautiful smile on your face. Be strong for Caroline.

"Hum Hey, how do you that I'm here ?" I ask quickly

"I am here because you are here. What are you doing here ?" He ask me looking deeply in my eyes. I feel my knees weak.

"I take a little vacation. How do you know ?"

"I came to get you on your film set and you were not there. So I call your manager and she tells that you came here. I found it very suddenly especially in filming. Knowing you as I know you, I knew that something was going on. Can I come in, now ?"

"Yeah, sure. Come on."

I know that Caroline must face Elijah. And it is all my fault. I turn around and lock my eyes with her. I try to explain to her that I'm sorry. She gives me a small smile. She kiss Stefan's cheek and comes to meeting Elijah in the living. I give her a hug before taking her hand and we come to Elijah.

I look at Elijah carefully, I see the surprise in his eyes when he sees Caroline next to me.

"Elijah, I'm happy to see you again." Caroline says with a smile.

"Miss Forbes, it's been a long time." He says hold his hand for me to take it.

**Thank you for reading !**

**Sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language and I try to improve myself. **

**What do you think ? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone ! How are you ? **

**This is the new chapter, I hope you will enjoy it ! I change a little things so please read it. Sorry for my mistakes.**

**Thank you for the follow, favorite, review in this story, it means a lot to me ! You are amazing !**

**Chapter 6.**

_** Caroline POV'S.**_

Elijah and I always had a very good relationship. He has always been here for me when I needed him. I see Bonnie, Stefan, Katherine and Elena look at our interjection with anxiety. I give him a small smile. "Elijah, I'm happy to see you again."

"I would say the same thing." Elijah said looking at me, I look down at my feet, tears begin to rise in my eyes. It hurts.

"I know, I hurt you and I am sorry." I say while a single tear fall. Elijah surprised me by taking me in my arms and hug me. I hear Mia cry in her room. I pull away from the hug and I go see my little girl. I see Elijah surprised by her cry. I look at him apologizing.

I take her in my arms and I sing to her a sing, the sing of her father and me, stroking her back.

She slowly returns into the arms of Morpheus. "I love you my love". I look at her, she is so peaceful when she sleeps, she has even a small smile on her lips.

Every day she reminds me more and more to her father. And every day I miss him more if it is possible.

I left her room. I need to sleep, I'm exhausted but I know that Elijah wait for me in the living room. I enter in the room Elijah waiting for me, "I have to tell him." Elijah says serious

"I know Elijah but he doesn't want me in his life anymore. He has a wife now, he has move on and I understand that. It's fine really. I can't see him, because I loved him so much and it's too painful for me to see him with and without another woman. He is my past, I try managed to pass over him but I am not very successful. He is always with me in my head, I'm thinking about him every single time when I see Mia. It can't help me to see him, again." I say to him with tears in my eyes.

"Yeah, you seem to pass over him. You have your child, don't you ? You really think that he pass over you ? He tries to get over you, but sometimes when I see him, I see him so lost as this day when you left him. Ok, he is with Hayley right now but his heart is picked by someone else and you know it very well. He was broken when you left, he is still broken even he faces. I know it was not easy for you, but not for him either. I'm not here to make you morals, I am only here to make you understand that he is not the same that he used to be. He is broken because you were here one day and the day after you were gone. I'm not asking you an answer, you must an answer to Niklaus. I just want you to see Klaus."

"Elijah I can't see him, I just saw him two seconds and it was painful. The look in his eyes, it broke my heart all over again. I know that I had no right to deprive him of his daughter for these past three years but I could do not anything. Mikael threatened my mother's life, Klaus's life, our baby's life. I couldn't risk their life. Klaus will understand you think ?"

"You have to see him Caroline. For you. For him. And for your baby. I know it's not easy, it was never easy between you two while you were together. But there was an obvious thing in your relationship is that you loved each other. I'm going to text Klaus to let him know that I need to see him and he must come and see me here. You will be able to see him and talk to him."

"Elijah, he will never forgive me for that. For left and taking his baby girl away from him. He won't forgive me and I don't know how I'm going to overcome it. Him, looking at me like at I am nothing to him."

"Caroline, you know him, maybe even better than me, you know how he manages his emotions. He pushes everyone away and it's because of our father and what he did to him. He pushes you away several time in the past but you always succeed, so I know you will succeed now, because you are Caroline and because he loves you."

"It doesn't matter if he pushes me away, I just don't want him repels his daughter. She needs him." Elijah says that Klaus loves me ? Even today, after three years ? I know he can't and I don't blame him because he is not his fault but only mine. Elijah has wrong, he has a wife and I'm happy for him, at last I try to be happy for him.

"I send him a text now, so he can come and see you tomorrow. What do you think ?"

"Hmm Yes, sure. How he will react ? It scares me. I know he hates me and it kills me."

"He don't hate you. He wants some answer from you."

"Thank you for everything Elijah. I really missed you. I'm glad you're here. I am go to bed now. Goodnight." I said kissing his cheeks.

Bonnie, Katherine, Stefan and Elena are already in their room. I walk slowly toward my room thinking about Klaus and how much he hates me.

_**Klaus POV'S.**_

This is one day that Abbye gave me the address of Caroline. One day that I turn in round. I don't know what to do. Caroline broke my heart when she left me. But I want to see her, I need some answer. I need them. Hayley noticed that I am not the same since I see Caroline. She didn't stop asking questions about her but I can't talk to her. Everything I speak or think about her, it's like a dagger in my heart crash every single time. So, I didn't stop pushing her away each time. I am sorry for what I do to Hayley, she doesn't deserve that. She deserve someone who loved her.

I thought I can love her but I realize that I can't or at least not now. I need to solve my problems with Caroline first.

Now that I found her, I need her. Need her, really Klaus ? No, just need answers from her. I need to understand why she left me ? Why she never contacted me at least just to tell me that she is fine far away from me? Why she was not here next to me three years ago in the morning ? Why I didn't feel her warmth body cuddle to mine ? Why I didn't smell her rose shampooing ? Why she didn't leave a word to me ? Why she gave up on me ? Why she didn't believe in our history ? Why she gave up on our love ?

Why she gave up on us ?

This question has haunted me for three years and even now when I'm with Haley because Caroline. She has a special place in my heart because she healed me from my past with my father.

I'm in my room, Hayley is next to me laid in her back with her hand on my chest. It's three am and this question turning over and over again in my head. I look over the window, the city is asleep, it's beautiful. I drift peacefully off to sleep.

_Caroline and me return from a dinner at Elena's. It was fun, we laugh a lot. Caroline wears a black dress open in the back, she is stunning. I encircle Caroline's waist in a firm yet incredibly gentle gasp. Caroline laces her fingers together behind my neck, smiling joyously up at me she stares into my eyes seeing the depth of love we hold. Not wanting to delay this any longer I launch myself toward to capture her luscious lips with my own in a breathtaking kiss. During the duration of the kiss, Caroline's hands slide down to the front of my firm chest all the way down to the hem of my t-shirt. Once the soft material is clasped in her hands, she pulls it up over my head tossing it away from us in an unneeded direction. I am quick to reattach our lips only seconds after they had separated. Caroline's skillful hands remove me of my short as well and we both kick off our shoes leaving me only in my boxers and Caroline in her dress._

_Teasingly Caroline hooks her finger in the front of my light blue boxers and pulls back to snap the elastic waist band against my highly toned torso. Giggling against my lips, she slips her hand down in front of my boxers to grasp me in her hand. I growl in pleasure when her hand squeezes my rapidly growing member._

"_Turn around" I say disgruntled when I am unable to locate the hidden zipper to her dress. Turning around Caroline pulls her hair over her shoulder to grant me better access to the nearly invisible zipper. "Much better" I grin turning her back around with her dress now around her ankles. She kicks her off to the side._

_I let out a pleasured groan when I look at her standing in front of me in a sheer lace, white strapless bra and matching panties. She all but yanks my boxers down to the floor after I unclasp her bra shedding her of her panties as well. "You're so beautiful" I say looking in her eyes, she advances toward me and I kiss her with everything I had and she immediately return the kiss. We both shift ourselves to lay on the top of the bed. I were originally on the top of her, during our heated kiss, however I roll us over to have her straddling my bare waist with our naked chests crushed together. She bits her lips when she feels my hands caress her lovely ass. After leaving my mark on her neck, she kiss my jaw, my neck, my collarbone. She murmurs against my lips "Babe, I want you to dominate tonight. Take control of my body."_

_I feel my member rock hard even more after she told me that._

"_Are you sure ?" I double check, my voice laced with excitement._

"_Mmmh." She nods her head, I hear her giggle when I roll us over to pin her below me._

"_I love you." I say between kisses. My left hand have pinned up her hands above her head. My right hand ever so slowly glides along my skin sending goose bumps down her body and cause her back to arch until my fingers brush their destination between her legs. I feel her arousal, it drive me mad of her, her body._

"_Nik.." She gasps due to my fingers flicking her clit whilst checking if she was wet enough for my large member._

_Her back arches off of our bed once more and a very loud gasp/moan like noise falls from her mouth due to me penetrating her. My left hand releases her wrists for few second to pull her leg up to rest on my shoulder, then wrapping her other leg around my waist._

_This new position allow me go deeper in her and emphasize her desire even more. I begin to thrust slowly, very slowly to teasing her a little. She opens her eyes to look at me in the eyes and I see them full of pleasure, adoration, love that I provide her._

"_Nik... Please move faster..." She moans in my ear. I move a little bit faster which allow me to brush her clit with each trust. My right hand stroke her breast slowly with the tip of my tongue while I keep trusting deeper inside of her. I feel her body trembling and her hands stir and I know that her climax is here. I trust one time and her orgasm race to the surface and she explode with a long moan._

"_Deeper" She screams reaching another climax. I loosened my hand from her wrists, she places her hands around my shoulder and kiss me deeply. I couldn't tell how long had passed. All I know is we are both covered in sweat from our vigorous movements. I pick my pace even faster, thrusting all the way into me each and every time. A few times I would pull all the way out just to the tip before thrusting back into her all at once making us scream at the top of our lungs in bliss. I move my left hand between her legs to flick her clit._

_I turn my head to press my mouth against her ankle that rest around my neck. When Caroline and I reach our climax simultaneously, she screaming even louder in pure absolute bliss when I bite the flesh atop her ankle to muffle my loud grunts. My weights fall above her just after I climax._

_Tiredly, I roll off of her leaving to pant furiously, staring up at the ceiling desperate to gather oxygen into our lungs._

"_Oh my god. That-that was..." She trails off unable to think coherent sentences._

"_Surreal." Glancing over to the clock resting on the nightstand next to me, I see it read 3:00am. I manage to gather just enough energy for us to shit under the covers. I pepper her neck in kisses whispering my love and goodnight._

I am suddenly awakened by the sound of my phone next to me in the nightstand. It's a text from Elijah. What the hell he texts me in the middle of the night ? What's wrong ?

**Niklaus, I need you to come to Katherine's house in Santa Barbara as soon as possible. It's important.**

I dreamed of Caroline ? I dreamed of that night. That night was so surrealist. I have been a sex-dream of Caroline. I shouldn't dream of Caroline, any kind of dream. I shouldn't even thinking of Caroline. But I can't she is here, every hours, every minutes, every seconds in my head, under my skin. God, why I dream of Caroline ? I move on from her.

I have a girlfriend, soon to be my wife. Hayley is my present and my future. Caroline is my past so I leave the past where it is.

My life is perfect, I am engaged, I have a good job, I love my job. Caroline is nothing, she is just my past and I get over her.

What do I do ? I leave now to Santa Barbara ? What do awaits me out there ? Why in Katherine's house ? We are in the middle of the week.

I'm leaving now, anyway I couldn't go back to sleep. This dream was so real, so vivid. I though it was the real life. I almost feel her presence, her body next to me. It's so confusing.

I left a word to Hayley. I explain to her that I have to go to Santa Barbara to see Elijah and I come back home as soon as possible. I will call her as soon as I can.

I arrive to Santa Barbara in the dawn. I am in a coffee in front of the sea. I call Elijah.

**_Elijah POV'S._**

I groan when I hear my phone vibrating in the nightstand. "Hello ?" My hoarse voice greets. Rubbing my eyes I look next to me in bed to see Katherine sleeping next to me, I smile when she come closer to me instinctively. I stroke her bare back.

"I am in the Angélique café in front of the sea." Klaus said.

"Already ? It's six in the morning Niklaus !" I say a little irritated.

"You send me a text in three in the morning, and here I am." Klaus said, I can fell him smirk over the phone.

"I send you the address of Katherine's house ." I say hung up.

I kiss Katherine's neck, I smile in the crook of her neck when I hear her moan softly. I suck on her neck to leave a love bite on her skin. She jolt awake when she feels my fingers brush her G-Spot. I fill her wetness already, it's driving mad.

"Elijah..." She whimpers in delight. I run a hand over her spine and she moans again.

"Shhh just enjoy the pleasure."

My fingers continue their delicious movements. Katherine's eyes are black with lust, the remain glued to me the entire time. All is takes is a few more thrusts and circular rubs to her clit send her over the edge. She cries out in pleasure writhing underneath me.

"Wh-what was that for ?"

I capture her lips in a sweet kiss.

"You were so beautiful in your sleep and I had to wake you up to tell you that Klaus is almost here."

She leans down to kiss me, her lips slowly dance across mine in an intimate kiss. "Stay here with me."

I moan when her hands move toward my shoulders and I feel her wet core against my stomach. "I can't Honey, I have to see Klaus."

I sit up and I shifted Katherine off of my lap. I get up from the bed and I moving to the bathroom completely naked. I smirk when I hear Katherine let out a groan of pleasure.

**_Klaus POV'S._**

Throughout of the path, I wondered why Elijah asked me to come here. I contemplate the sea, this color remembered me of Caroline's beautiful blue eyes. I finish my cup of coffee and I head to my car. I rapidly find the house. It's a huge house but right now, I don't care. I just want to see Elijah and come back to New York with Hayley and forget about Caroline and her beautiful blue eyes.

I ring the doorbell and I wait patiently that the door open. The door open slowly. I close my eyes only a second, she can't be here. She is not here. I'm going to open my eyes and it will be Elijah. Only, when I open my eyes she is really here. In a baby blue tiny short with a tank top of the same color. She is so beautiful. I stare at her wide eyes.

"Caroline ?" I say incredulous.

What she is doing here ? Why she is here ? Why I am here ? What's happening ?

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it, tell me what you think ? **

**Caroline and Klaus will talk in the next chapter !**

**Thank you for reading !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, I try to change things in the previous chapter but the change has not been made and I don't know why. I tried several times and nothing, I am sorry about it. **

**I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

**Lydie.**

**Chapter 7.**

_** Caroline POV'S.**_

It's seven in the morning and I am already awake in my room because I couldn't go back to sleep. I keep thinking about my discussion with Elijah. I don't want to face Klaus, he will not forgive me. I preferred not to need him anyway. I'm good in my life, without him and his smirk.

I know that I have to see Klaus, at least for Mia's happiness. She asks me frequently about her father and I replied her that his father is not here yet but he has the same dark blonde curly hair, he thinks about her and he loves her so much. She ask me why she hasn't a father like her friends, why her father don't come to pick up her in the kindergarten, and he does't read a story of the bedtime. Each time it broke my heart to tell her that her father is not here near to her, to protect her, to cuddle her, to love her.

I hear the doorbell, I get up of my bed and I head for the door slowly. I'm so deeply in my thoughts as I open the door without checking who is on the other side of the door. I open the door slowly. I look at who's here. I see Klaus standing in front of me ? Why he is already here ? Why he is here ? I barely hear Klaus say my name. I just stare at him with wide eyes. He is so handsome in the dark blue Henley and black jean. His tee shirt presses perfectly against his abs where I used to draw lazy pattern in his skin. He is so natural but so sensual. I look at him in the eyes, his eyes reflect his surprise. I see his features harden when his eyes lock in mines. I feel my tears ready to fall under his hard eyes, I feel Klaus's hand in my hand and I haven't notice that I break in tears until I feel Klaus's arms around me, hold me tightly against him. I can smell his cologne, so manly, so him that I missed so much during these three years away from him. I feel like home again. I tight him close to me while new stream of tears roll down in my cheeks.

I bury my head in the crook of his neck whereas his hand stroke my hair softly. God, I feel like I can breath again because I can smell him, touch him, hug him. I barely notice that Klaus carry me in the couch and I wrap my legs around his waist instinctively. I tighten my grip on him and bury my face even closer to him if it was even more possible. My tears will not dry up. Klaus cups my face between his eyes for me to look at him.

"Caroline, love, calm down." He says to me brushing my cheekbones slowly. I bury my head again in his neck to take a deep breaths. I feel Klaus's hand slips under my top. Back when we first began dating, he found this intimate movement as a shooting motion for the both of us. For some unusual reason, whenever he grasps my bare hips in his hand it has always brought a sense of comfort on both of our behave. I close my eyes enjoying his touch on my skin. My skin is warm under his gesture. It's a little gesture but I feel like my body is on fire. Him touching me like this... God, how much I miss this... his hand on my skin or his mouth on mine, his body next to me when I sleep... This heat moves though my body. My breathing calms down a little thanks to Klaus and his loving gesture. Loving gesture ? Yeah it is and I like it, well I love it. It reminds me of all the times we shared. Him lying on his back and my head on his chest and him stroking my bare skin, a shiver through me as before.

"I'm so sorry Nik..." I say between sobs.

_**Klaus POV's.**_

When the door opens I don't except that. I don't except that Caroline will be here. In front of me in a tiny short and tank top who hid a little of her skin. Her lovely smooth skin. She has messy hair, her blonde hair in cascade over her shoulders. Why she is here ? Why I feel like I can breath again because she is just here ? She is so damn beautiful. Even more beautiful. I look at her in the eyes. I see the pain and the tears. Why I see the pain in her beautiful eyes ? She is the one who left me three years ago. I don't like when she cries, I never liked when she cried, mostly because of me. I am so hurt and angry with her but as soon as I see her cry my anger dissipated. Instinctively my hand touch her hand to try to make her feel better. As soon as I touch her hand, Caroline breaks in tears so I take her in my arms to comfort her. I can smell her rose shampooing, it's feel like be at home. I stroke her hair lightly. She holds me against her. I tighten my embrace around her. I missed her like hell. I feel her salty tears in my shirt but I don't care because she is in my arms again. God, how is it possible that she missed me so much ? I can feel her, touch her, hug her. It's an amazing feeling. I notice her body trembles, so I take her in my arms and she buries her head in the crook of my neck. I feel her breath against my neck. A shiver through me to this feeling, her warmth breath is short and hoarse due to her tears. She wraps her legs around my legs by instinct. I sit down on the couch and she buries her head even closer to my neck. I stroke her back slowly. Her tears does not stop. I cup her head between my hands carefully. "Caroline, love, calm down" I say brushing her cheekbones slowly. I look at her eyes red and puffy because of all her tears. She buries her head again in my neck. I slip my hands under her top. Back when we first began dating, I found this intimate movement as a shooting motion for the both of us. For some unusual reason, whenever I grasp her bare hips in my hand it has always brought a sense of comfort on both of our behave. I notice Caroline breaths more slowly. I keep stroking her back. Her skin is always so smooth, so hot. I feel a shiver through her body but she doesn't move away from my embrace. She stay in our warm embrace.

"I'm so sorry Nik..." She said between sobs. Hearing Caroline said my old nickname, I feel a blow to my heart. She used to call me like that all the time when we were together.

I don't know what to say. I'm still angry with her but when she is like that it broke my heart. I keep stroking her hair slowly. I have to know why she leaves me and draw a line under our history. Why she gives up on us ?

"Love, look at me." I ask her. I cup her face again in my hand to obliged her to look at me in the eyes. She places her hand on my cheek running her fingers lightly. I'm always vulnerable when she does this things to me. Why she still have this affect on me ? She shouldn't have this power on me. But she is and she doesn't know what she did to me every time she looks at me, every time she touches me even if it's a simple her hand in mine.

She keep crying and I wipe her tears again and again.

"I'm so sorry, I never wanted that, me leaving you but he forced me. I didn't know what to do. I was alone, all alone. I did it for you, for my mother." She says a little afraid.

"Who forced you Caroline ? For me ? You kidding right ?" I say the anger invades my body.

"I did it for you because I loved you so much. I did it for the both of us. That allowed you to go to college and I allowed me to tried to save my mother's life with his "help" or I should tell his contract."

"WHO FORCED YOU ? I say louder, I am hurt and it's incomprehensible, she doesn't want to leave me ? Who did it to her ? Why she was forced to leave New York three years ago ? Why she didn't tell me ? I could help her ? Why she didn't trust me ?

When she has about to tell me, I hear the sound of steps behind me. I turn around and I see Elijah wearing this usual suit.

"Humm, Hello Elijah." Caroline says a little embarrassed, while she gets up and blushes.

"Hello Caroline. Brother. I see that you know why I brought you here to meet Miss Forbes."

Caroline disappears in her room. Where is she going ?

"Why you bring me here ? To suffer again ? To have my heart break again like three years ago ?" I say to Elijah my voice hard.

"Niklaus. How are you ?"

"Elijah, stop this right now. I need answers and you have to tell me what I want to know. You knew where Caroline was during these past three years and you didn't tell me ? Why ? You knew why she leaved me and you didn't tell me ? Why you didn't tell me anything ? WHY ?" I say screaming at him.

"I don't know anything since yesterday and I sent you a text. I didn't know anything, I discover that Katherine leaved her film set. So I called her manager and she tells that she came here. I found it very suddenly especially in filming. Knowing her as I know her, I knew that something was going on. So I came here and I discover that she was here with Caroline."

What does he say ? Katherine knew where Caroline was and she didn't tell me ? Why ? Why everyone lied to me ? Mostly who has compelled her ? Why she didn't tell me ?

"Katherine knew where Caroline was and she didn't tell me ? Why ? Tell me why Elijah, why I lost her when Katherine knew where she was ?"

"She didn't want you to know where she was. It was risky for the both of you." Katherine says to me approaching Elijah and me. Elijah slips his arms around her waist in a loving manners. I look at her with rage fills in my eyes. She keeps me away from her.

"Why ?" I ask her severity in my voice.

"Because I had to protect our daughter from Mikeal." Caroline says apparent behind me.

**Thank you for reading, favorite, follow and review. **

**I apologize in advance for any mistakes, English is not my first language and I try to improve myself.**

**Let me know what do you think **


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello everyone, this is the new chapter ! I hope that you will like it !

**Chapter 8.**

_** Klaus POV'S.**_

"_Because I had to protect our daughter from Mikael. " I hear Caroline said. _

Our daughter. These words turn over and over again in my head. I am a father. I have a little girl. Caroline and I have created a little human. We are parents. We create her thanks to our love.

My daughter. Caroline's daughter. Our daughter.

I turn around slowly and as soon as I lay my eyes on our daughter, I fell in love with her. She is the most beautiful little girl in the world. I look at her carefully, she has mine dark blonde curly hair, she has the same beautiful blue eyes that Caroline but with a hint of knavery. She took it to me for sure. She has long hair just like her mother. She looks at me curious, I smile heartily at her.

I don't know what to say or what to do. She is so beautiful just like her mother. She looks at me so intensely that I feel vulnerable.

She hands me her arms so that I had to take her in my arms. I take her in my arms and I feel something that I never felt before. I feel an unconditional love for her, for my little girl. She encircles her arms around my neck and I smile, a smile to the ears, she hides her head in my neck and I kiss her forehead.

"Daddy..." She says in my neck. I tighten my embrace around her. I feel a single tear

rolls down on my cheek. I didn't know that I was crying.

How does she know who I am ? Caroline talks to her about her father ? Me ? I didn't even know that I have a daughter during this past three years. How she could to this to me ? Why she didn't tell me ? She said that she had to protect my daughter from Mikeal, why did he do to her ? Why he takes my daughter away from me ? He had no right. He didn't love me but he had no right to prevent me to know my daughter. My daughter from the love of my life.

I'm fascinated by my little girl. My little girl. Holding my daughter for the first time is a feeling like none other. The love I feel for her is so different that the love I feel for her mother. I know that I would spend the rest of my life trying to make my daughter and the love of my life happy. I just did love ?

I can't believe that, I have a baby and I have her in my arms for the first time in my life.

I stroke my daughter hair slowly and I look at Caroline in the eyes. She is crying just like me, she has a small smile on her lips.

She advances towards me, she cups my head slowly, and I close my eyes and take a deep breath. She wipes my tears with her thumbs, runs her fingers on my cheekbones. When I open my eyes, she locks her eyes with mine and I feel my heart beat faster. I see her hand moving in my hair and stroking them slowly.

"Come on Daddy, we will have breakfast."

I don't want to leave my daughter when I just saw her for the first time a few moment ago. I tighten my grip around her a little bit by fear she takes me away from me again. She running in the kitchen following by Caroline.

"Caroline, what's her name ?"

"It's Mia. Mia Rebekah." She turns her head to look at me, she smiles when she tells me that.

_Waking up with Caroline next to me, actually her head is buried in the crook of my neck is a best feeling in the world. I scent her hair smiling. I caress her hair slowly and I feel her stirs and I tighten my grip around her waist. She tends her hand to cup my face gently and she kiss me softly at first, when she caress my bottom lip with her tongue so I depend the kiss, I massage my tongue with her. She moans softly, she breaks the kiss and she rests her forehead against mine, breathless heavy. _

"_Good morning love." I kiss slowly her neck, she close her eyes in contentment._

"_Morning." She says smiling._

"_I did a beautiful dream. We were in a huge house, in the garden with children. You smiled all the time, you touched my little baby bump while you watched our kids play together on the sand in front of our house." She says to me smiling and loving in her beautiful eyes._

"_Really ? It was a superb dream, love. What would their names be ?"_

"_Who ?" _

"_Our children, of course."_

"_Humm, I like Liam or Jules for a boy." _

_I smile and smooth her back "And for a girl ?"_

"_I haven't decide yet, there are so many !" She says with a pout, mentally scanning through a list of all of the girl names she had ever heard. She comes across several cute one._

_I just thinking about a little Caroline with beautiful baby blue eyes, a mini her. I smile at the thought. "What about Mia ?"_

"_Mia I love it" She smiles softly. I am a little surprise that she agrees as fast. _

"_Her middle name could be like one of our parents ? Mia Liz ? Mia Esther ?" She says but she doesn't seem convinced by her proposal. "No sorry, I don't like them." After a minute of reflexion, she smile enthusiasm "Mia Rebekah."_

"_Mia Rebekah, are you sure ?"_

"_Yes, Rebekah is your sister, and like my sister as well. She was and is here for me when my friends are not here for me. She is always here and I want to thanks her for all of she has done for me." _

"_Our daughter will be Mia Rebekah Mikaelson."_

_I smile dreamily at that, Caroline and I will have children and they will be beautiful just like her mother. "It is perfect love, I love it." I kiss her softly on her lips. "And I love you." _

_She looks up at me with happy blue eyes, "I love you too."_

I feel someone squeeze my hand softy and I get out of my trance and I look at my daughter who looks at me with curious eyes. "You come Daddy ?" She ask me uncertain with fear in her eyes.

"Of course." I say taking her hand, smiling softy at her. I come in the kitchen and look at Caroline who is making pancakes for my daughter.

My daughter. I look at Caroline, she smile at our daughter and turn her head to look at me. I don't return her smile, I see the hurt in her eyes but I can't control my anger towards her. I miss almost three years for my daughter's life.

Three years.

How I am going to make up for all this time ? I was alone in my house when my daughter walked for the first time ? What word did she say first ? What is she like or dislike ? What is her favorite color ? There are so many questions that I ask myself and they remain unanswered. Why she did this to me ? Why she didn't tell me ? Why she kept my daughter away from me ? Why she didn't fight for us ? For our family ? Our daughter ?

I look at my daughter who smiling at me. "Daddy ? You want to come with me and mommy to the sea ?"

"Sure sweetheart. We can takes rakes and seals to make sand castles ?" I ask my daughter with a smile.

"I don't have any seals Daddy." She says with sadness in her eyes.

"We can buy a few if you want, don't worry." I say taking her hand in mine and kiss her forehead.

"You can go right now ?" She asks me hopefully with her eyes full of excitement.

"Firstly, you finish your breakfast, you get dress and after we can go if you want to." I ask doubtful.

"Yesssss, thank you Daddy." She says jumping into my arms. Every time she says this word "Daddy" it's like my heart is filled with immense love and pride. I am a father of a wonderful little girl.

"Go in your room sweetie, get dress ! You will come breakfast after !" Caroline says with a grin in her face.

Mia runs in her room to change. I find myself alone with Caroline. I get up slowly to wait my daughter in the living room. I can't be in the same room as Caroline. I am hurt, really hurt. The only person I love more than anything in the world kept my own daughter away from me. I can't deal with it right now. I am about to leave the room when I feel Caroline takes my hand, I remove my hand quickly.

"We should talk Klaus." She says, I hear the lump in her throat, my heart aches at that sign. Klaus ? Since when she calls me Klaus ? She never did this. It was always Nik. But it's was before. Before I discover she hides my daughter's existence.

"No, I can't. I have to get to know my daughter right now if you don't mind." I say harsh.

"Nik, please." I turn around to look at her, she has tears in her eyes. "You can't do that Nik, I.. I need you."

"You think that I didn't need you during this past three years ? You think it is easy for me to discover that morning that you just disappear like that ? Like if I was nothing to you, like if our life together meant nothing to you. You do not even leave a note to let us, me know that you were Ok. You were just gone. It was wounding, it's still wounding. I was no idea where you were. I was looking for you everywhere for days, months. You don't even have send something to tell me that you were okay. How can you did this to me ?"

"Nik... -" Caroline begins... The tears roll down her cheeks now. My anger fall immediately when I see her like that. She is crying because of me, because of what I told her. How do I be angry against her when she cries ? I just can't. I promised myself years ago that I won't hurt her. She is just too precious, too beautiful, too pure to cry because of me. She was -maybe is- my everything and I will do anything in my power to makes her happy no matter what even if it hurt me.

A/N: Thank you for reading !

Feel free to let me know what do you think.


End file.
